


Mickey and Ian own a bar

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Carl Gallagher, Domestic Gallavich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Gay Bar, Just read, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Milkovich brothers - Freeform, Morning Wood, Shower Sex, bar owner Mickey Milkovich, drop bar, drop off bar, ian and mickey own a bar, jerking off in bed, lowkey ukrainian mafia, mobster lingo, not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian own a bar in Terra Haute.<br/>Mickey and Ian doing married couple stuff like lazy morning sex in the shower and bickering about stuff, like work.<br/>established relationship/ Married</p><p>Unedited ( sorry Im editing it right now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey and Ian own a bar

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt really have a idea for this, just that Mick and Ian deserved their own a bar, Mickey deserves to have a bar that is his! and have brother time, and cute kissy moments with Ian and yes, froyo :D
> 
> because they deserve some happiness, *flips table, stubs toe cries*

Mickey and Ian walked through the dirty empty building that would soon become their new place of business.

Ian and Mickey had moved away from Canary ville, Mickeys Uncle Ronnie had this bar, a drop bar really, but he was offering Mickey a job to run it, hell he was willing to shell out cash to help clean the joint up. wax the dingy wooden floors and buy the place new chairs and tables, fix up the place, EVEN put Mickeys name up on a neon sign out front, just to look the other way when a man would come in and pick up a envelope of money or drop one off.

Really make it his own, as long as he also made sure the basement was kept open for "clients" I.e. guns, Milkovichs love guns.

It was Autumn and the place was cold as fuck, Mickey had on two sweaters and a jacket, along with his scarf, Ian was dressed similar.

"Its dirty Mick-"

"Dirty is an understatement Firecrotch-" interrupting his husband, running a gloved hand over the bar counter, dirt clinging to it. coughing.

"but it'll be yours, no Keven giving you orders, and you'd be your own boss, your brothers and Mandy could even work for you, like a family thing! and I know about mixing drinks, it;ll be fun Mick, just picture this place once we get it up and running"

Ian sounded optimistic, they moved away from the hood for this, better be..

~~~~

Ian and Mickey awoke curled up together , Ians face buried in Mickeys neck, inhaling his skin that smelled of sweat from last nights sex and cigarettes from last nights post-sex smoke.

Ian was happy, shit with them was easier now and Ian's medication finally got to a good medium.

He never thought the place he was at was possible. He feared his mind would always be his prison and his hell.

"Mmm you up yet?"

Mickey grumbled "I'am now"

Mickey fumbled with his phone " its freaking 6 Jesus fuck Ian-"

he shivered the new house was chilly, and their bedroom walls that were painted blinding white made it seem like they were surrounded by snow. He huddled deep under the blankets and Ians arms.

It was Saturday, Yevgeny was sound asleep down the hall, if he paid close attention he could almost hear his brothers, Iggy and Colins snoring also, they still were living with their brother. If Mick was honest, even though he wanted to be able to walk naked in his own house, have loud screaming sex with his husband , he liked that he was surrounded by his family.

Svetlana and Nika had a room down the hall. their room always smelled of fucking Victoria's Secret perfume. Mandy slept on the couch . 

and best off, No Terry.

"come on Mickey we gotta go, the guys are coming to come clean the place we gotta open the doors" Ian slurred speak of sleep, They had Uncle Ronnie hire some guys to come sweep the floors, clear out old furniture and clean out the place, look at leaking pipes, do a complete health inspection.

His Uncle Ronnie use to own the Bar but he had sense let it fall to ruin, he locked it up and let it turn to dust. Suddenly he had decided If his nephew and partner wanted to own it, then hell. Fuck it, sign it over to them.

they would split the profits 50-50 and Mickey would get to be his own boss, so to speak.

"fuck alright I'm up, Jesus its cold"

Ian kissed his soft flesh of his neck and throat, reaching over he grabbed his lovers cock, fattening up quickly

'hey"

"hey yourself"

Mickey loved that Ian was now able, after years of them hit-and -missing with meds, he was able to get hard, they were able to have sex again.

Ian brought him to a climax quickly, maybe it was the comfort of his soft but sturdy fingers and the warmth of the beds blankets, his mind was still between sleep and waking.

he grunted into his pillow, gasping, coming.

Ian wiped the come on mickeys stomach "jerk"

"come on, why don't you go take a hot shower and I'll make you coffee and eggs, Hmm?"

he kissed his neck, slowly rousing him.

"mm..Kay"

~~

Ian took his pills, and slowly, so as not to wake the house, began making food. he set the coffee machine, as his short spouse turned on their bedrooms shower, his feet padded to the big bathroom, flicking on the light and blinking against the offending light, he flipped the toilet seat up and took his morning piss and shit, smoking a cigarette, he cursed under his  breath.

He really didn't mind getting up to go see his new bar get cleaned up, he really didn't, but it was cold as balls, Autumn here in Indiana was ALWAYS SO FUCKING COLD

He turned on the shower as hot as he could without suffering 3rd degree burns, he stood under the shower and sighed. He loved that his uncle had helped spring for a large hot water tank, unlike the one at the old Milkovich house, which he didnt miss, here he and Ian could stand under the spray of heat for hours without fear of it running cold-

speaking of-

"hey, foods done so is the coffee"

Ian had slunk in, the tall frosted glass doors sliding aside as he stepped in.

"M'Kay, who all is up"

"I think Iggy and Colin's are, I could smell weed coming from their room so Im assuming they're awake"

"fuckers, they told me they didn't have any more"

Mickey leaned against Ians chest, being embraced while in the shower was a luxury now he could afford.

Ians hardness rubbed his ass cheek, his husband puffed hot breath against his nap of his neck "so..."

Mickey bucked back against his dick

They ended up fucking in the large standing shower, with Ian fingering him open with the hair conditioner they had, Vo5, Mickey bracing forehead and arms against the walls and Ian held his dick in hand, rubbed his throbbing hole, he rammed it hard, sliding in like it belonged inside of him, like it was fucking home, home inside of him were it fit.

Ian cradled his waist with one arm with crushing his hip in the other, fingers gripping his hip

"fuck fuck fuck JESUS Ian FUCK" Ian fucked his ass like it was the only thing in the fucking world that matters, like what else was he made for then pleasuring his husband?

Mickey shot his sperm down on the floor that the shower water washed away, Ians Hips stuttered and stalled, he pressed flush against him and sobbed a breathy moan, hugging him as hard as possible, like if he did their flesh would meld together into one being.

Maybe it could happen. Mickey thought happily.

He felt warmth flood his insides.

 

~~~

later they got out, clean and sated.  

~~~

The bar was huge, yea it was dusty as a fucking old mans ball sac but shit, it was nice. Mickey could see what it was going to look like spit shined and clear of rubble.

There was a bar counter in the center of the room with a wooden lip that ran all the way around, Mickey wanted to get some nice red velvet bar stools for the patrons to sit at.

[the floors were nice dark wood. and there was even an out back patio so if people wanted to sit out back.](https://dentonjazz135dotcom.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/open-patio-sgat.jpg)

There was old neon beer logos up , he was still deciding if he wanted to keep them or not. Ian wanted to hang some Drop Kick Murphy posters but Mickey said it would make it seem like an Irish pub.

Ian still put them up anyway, the dick.

but Mickey really liked the bar, the alcohol shelf's were bigger and longer then The Alibi's, and there was a door way that led to his office. He got a fucking office!!

 "Jesus Christ Paco can you be careful with the fucking wood floor please?"

Mickey was yelling at the Mexican guys who came to help clear out the old and rotting wood tables, one guy was dragging the table and it was scratching against the wooden floors, to which Mickey pulled his hair in frustration.

His red headed husband swooped next to him, handing him a cup of coffee with some shots of jack, to take his edge off.

"maybe we should call in your brothers?" soothingly rubbing his back in circles while sipping his own Styrofoam cup of Tea.

"my brothers can go eat a dick, they're not good for moving shit unless its guns , drugs, or dead bodies, 

" I only suggested cause these guys cant speak English Mick"

Mickey cursed under his breath "it is too fucking cold for this shit"

digging out his iPhone, his finger-less mittens doing limited amount of work to warm his hands as he scrolled down his lists of contacts and called his brothers, one by one.

"tell them I'll buy burgers " Ian said, while pointing to the workers they hired what to drag out to the sidewalk, where the huge rented dumpster sat, already half full.

Mickey nodded, calling Jaime

"hey, yo,fat ass, I'm here at uncle Ronnie's bar! yes my bar, ey come help me and Ian move some shit and Ill buy your ass food, -Yes we have some guys uncle Joe hired but they speak fuck all of English and Ian doesn't know that much Spanish and the only words I know is Puto and Taco so.."

Mickey nodded his head, Ian could hear the eldest on the other end, Mickey nodded some more as he fished out a cigarette, setting his cup of coffee down.

"he says he'll come, and he'll call Tony and the gruesome twosome, Mand's baby watching, so..." 

Ian ran his hand through his red hair, sighing, working with family was easier. He went to tell the other workers they could leave.

Ian turned to his shorter husband, "hey what about down stairs"

"what about it"

"well does your uncles want us to clear it out too or??"

"he didn't say anything about it but lets go fuckin check any way.."

they made there way to the back were the bathrooms were, the door marked Private that led to the store room that had cleaning supplies and such, there was another door, that opened down cement steps, Ian clicked on a light, that flickered weakly before blazing to life.

"I wonder if your uncles dragged a dead body down here"

"they probably did"

the walls were all cement, making the room ice cold, it might have been a wine cellar , there was even a big walk in freezer like restaurants have but Ian took a wild stab in the dark it was used for stringing guys up for torture.

the floors were dusty but it smelt like body odor, like at one time millions of guys pack down there, shoulder to shoulder haggling over guns and drugs.

"oh my..fucking Jesus Mickey is that a fucking tooth? is that dried blood??"

Mickey walked over to the place Ian was standing and looked at the floor and toed a -what looked like- a tooth and dried blood on the cement floor

"yea thats a fucking tooth"

Ian made a face " ey, as long as we are taking care of the bar upstairs we dont gotta worry about whats going on down here "

"you sound like a gangster trying to reassure his wife"

Mickey didn't answer but he raised his eyebrow as he took a puff from his cigarette and blow the smoke out his nostrils, fuck Mickey was hot when he was being a ass.

they went back upstairs, Ian left to go get food just as the four Milkovich brothers came in, loud and yelling about how fucking cold it was.

Tony and Jaime were twins, or looked like they were born close in age, Ian guessed they had a different mother because they were ugly, Iggy and Collins had a boyish charm, Collins was even beautiful in a weird sort of way with his blonde curls he kept messy  and unbrushed. but hands down Mickey and Mands were the most breathtaking, but that was just Ians opinion.

"okay were is our food bitch! I am missing a Sons of Anarchy marathon for your ass!" Iggy yelled 

"Oh yea? well Jax dies, Tara dies and Tiggy is pan-sexual and his girlfriends a dude, there!! " Mickey yelled, annoyed, at his brother, who yelled "asshole, spoilers!"

Collins interrupted

"Uh I think the correct vernacular is Transsexual, or Transgender, Mick" Collins, his lovable fucking brother was always politically correct.

"okay, whatever, Harvey Milk" muttering under his breath as his lite another cigarette "you took one  class in Human Sexuality.." Collins flicked him off.

they worked for an hour sweating under the layers of clothing and puffing clouds of smoke, the cold air around them clung to the cement walls.

Mickey ran a (now glove less hands) through his sweaty black hair, his brothers yanking off their parkas and sweaters , breathing hard.

Ian came in with bags "HEY!! Sorry the lines were Crazy!! but I got everyone double patties and chicken nuggets"

a chorus of Fuck yes and sweet! filled the room, Mickeys mouth watered as he could smell the grease from the bags of deep fried food. Fuck what any one said about it, he loved fast food.

"and I got you a fro-yo" Ian said, kissing his small husband

"fuck yes!" he took the medium container of vanilla frozen yogurt, that was his guilty pleasure, Ian got him hooked cause he was on this health craze and it was health alternative to ice cream, but he ended up fuckin loving it.

~~~~

The bar was ready!! it was opening day and people were crowding in, Ian was bartender, Svetlana was waiting tables while Nika and Mandy were at home baby sitting Yevgeny, who had been away visiting Kev and Veronica's kids, he had missed being with them.

Drop Kick Murphy was blaring over the speakers, while the flat screens had the UFC fights, Rhonda Rousy was fighting and Mickey was betting on her, she fought like his sister.

Lip showed up with Carl and his boyfriend, this guy he met in jail, tall black guy with corn rows but from the smiles on the young teenagers faces, they actually looked happy, Mickey and Ian caught each other smiling.

"so does anyone know this is a gay bar?" Lip face did that fucking thing when he thinks he made a funny joke, Ian slid him a beer on the house

Mickey was in his sleeveless purple shirt and Ian had on  a matching purple shirt that had sleeves, it was tight over his chest and made Mickey hard

"its cause were matching, I get it, real cute" Ian said noticing, Ian and Mickey didn't plan on dressing alike, but they had become that married couple.

"you guys are that old gay couple who dress alike and were those shirts **'if lost return to Ian** , and the other one says **I'm Ian** " Carl tossed his head back and cackled, his taller boyfriend only shook his head.

"the place looks really cool man, I saw a pool table" he said, politely, Mickey liked at lest one of them was reasonable.

"yea I needed one, gives me something to do while Red over here works" he laughed, tossing back a shot of Jack

"thought you couldn't drink on the job, Michael"

"Im the boss, I can do the fuck ever I want...Phillip"

"oh Jesus, you two stop, Carl take Joaquin and Lip and go play some pool. okay?"

they all nodded, Lip smirked , Ian pointed a finger at him "enough Lip!"

he put his hands up in a "dont shoot" 

Debbie came by as it got later, here and Derek weren't together so she came dressed in a tight red shirt. "Ian this place is great! there so many hot guys here, maybe I can get one to buy me a drink!!"

"maybe!"

Ian looked at Mickey who was handing a guy a beer

"does your sister know this is a gay bar?"

"she'll figure it out"

Mickey looked around, the bar was packed Iggy and Collins were flirting with some chicks, probably a sister or friends of the gay men in the bar, Ian leaned against his shoulder.

"did you ever think we'd own the manliest gay bar ever?"

"this looks like the place were you get beat up for being queer, half these guys are bikers!"

"which makes it so great, babe! its a safe place for them to be themselves, they dont have to worry about hitting on a guy and getting beat up in an alley, and Yevgenys school is just down the street, we payed our bills with money thats not illegal - "

"we own a drop bar, Ian, and run guns"

" but we run a GAY drop bar, come on, we did good for some south side kids huh?" Ian and Mickey laced their hands, the wedding bands clinked together.

"yea, we did good"

 

**Author's Note:**

> The bar is a "drop bar" in which the mob's money gets laundered there.which means the bar essentially collects money from illegal betting , Also Mickey's Uncle sells guns in the basement 
> 
>  
> 
> I actually laughed at the Harvey Milk part, cause Mickeys such an asshole, *points if you read that in his voice* and yes that was totaly 22 Jumpstreet I quoted!
> 
> also did you guys like the surprise! there actualy is a Mickies gay bar, google it, I just thought OUR Mickey should have it !!!


End file.
